


Duty Calls

by Usami_chan13



Category: Danger Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of those days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

If ever asked, Sully would normally say that he loved being a Danger Ranger. To him, it was the best job he ever had. Helping and/or rescuing people, teaching them how to be safe, going on missions, chasing bad guys, action, adventure…there was _nothing_ like it, and he was proud to be a part of it.

There were risks, of course. But with a title like 'Danger Ranger', trouble just came with the job. And Sully wasn't afraid of what he might have to face. He knew how to keep calm and handle any situation. Besides, all the people they helped and the good they do was worth everything he and the others went through.

Well… _almost_ everything. Even a great job like being a Danger Ranger had a downside…something that Sully absolutely could _not_ stand. It was a task that, as much as he hated to admit, was sometimes way over his head.

"I…I'm not sure about this, Kitty," Sully said. He cringed at the hesitancy in his voice, but he couldn't help it. Out of everything he ever had to do as a Ranger, _this_ task was possibly the _worst_.

He heard his companion sigh as she came up behind his chair. "Come on, Sully," she said. "It's not that hard. Besides, you've done this a hundred times."

"Yeah, but you're much better at it," he replied, tilting his head back to look at her with his best puppy face. Sometimes, if he played his cards right, she would be merciful and take over this part for him.

Judging by the stern expression in her eyes, however, she wasn't cutting him any slack today. "We've put this off long enough. And now's as good a time as any, since we're not so busy today."

Sully frowned a little. It was true that this was one of their quieter days. And while he was glad that it meant no one was in trouble or there was no crisis going on at the moment, he had to admit he preferred a day where they were called to duty, forced to jump up and save the day.

Especially to avoid having to do _this_.

"Why do _I_ have to do this?" he groaned, sliding a hand over his face.

"Because _you're_ the leader," she pointedly reminded him. "You have to know what's going on to be in charge, so it makes sense for this to be _your_ job."

"But…c'mon, Kitty," he pleaded. "I _hate_ filing reports."

Kitty smiled, but Sully couldn't tell if it was teasing or pity. "It's not that bad. The sooner you start, the sooner you'll finish."

Sully groaned again, but didn't have a chance to argue as she headed out. Left alone in the room, Sully begrudgingly turned to the monitor in front of him to start the report detailing their latest mission…just because he had nothing better to do.

On days like this, he honestly wished he could be back in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend for a Drabble Request Meme; I'm given a line, either the first or last line, and I'm to write a story using it. The line my friend gave me was: "On days like this, he honestly wished he could be back in bed."
> 
> I also asked requesters to suggest a fandom or two that I could possibly write the story for. And my friend chose _Danger Rangers_ , because we've both started watching the show recently (it's _her_ fault I got into it in the first place, haha). I went ahead and tried it out, because I do want to write more stories for this fandom eventually, so I thought this would be good practice.
> 
> I'm a little surprised there isn't any more fanfics for this show...so here's my contribution, haha.


End file.
